disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Genesis Rodriguez. Background A cheerful and talented chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon lends her skills to help form San Fransokyo's premier superhero team Big Hero 6 after a tragic, mysterious fire changes the lives of her and her friends forever. Official Description :It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam.''http://blogs.disney.com/insider/2014/07/14/big-hero-6-cast-announcement/ Personality Honey is described as being as sweet as her namesake. Sunny, outgoing, and humorously photogenic, Honey loves to take photos of herself or grab her friends for a group photo whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Eternally optimistic and bright, Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling, and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds, without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger, and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battle. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent of the team, aside from Hiro himself. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly complicated experiment, with a bright, almost eccentric, smile and aura brimming the entire time. Physical appearance Honey is a naturally beautiful girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large, magenta rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact), and often wears 60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red and pink and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At the funeral for Tadashi, Honey wears a black, long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar, with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses and instead wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. Powers and abilities Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey Lemon's battle armor is equipped with a special purse, containing a mini chemical lab inside, and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. The strap of Honey's purse is a string of empty capsules, made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals into them. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. Role in the film At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her colleagues are in the process of creating new inventions for the world to see. Honey is working on chemical metal embrittlement when she's introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the mix of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing that such ambitions weren't science. Later on, after Hiro decides that he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Professor Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking photos with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair is a success and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumph by heading to Cass' café while Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time, during which Tadashi and supposedly Callaghan are killed in a deadly fire, the latter being trapped in the burning school building and the former attempting to save him. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though Hiro remains distant from the group for weeks. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, prompting them to follow behind. Unbeknownst to the team, Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai, who he and Baymax were in the process of capturing. Worried for the safety of his friends, Hiro encourages the gang to leave, but a comforting Honey steps up and refuses to be pushed away, wanting to help her young friend recover from Tadashi's demise. Before the conversation can go any further, however, Yokai soon spots the team near the docks and immediately attacks (though not before Honey manages to snap a quick picture in awe). Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van, where Hiro explains the situation. While Wasabi believes that Yokai is out to kill them, an optimistic Honey reassures her friends that such a theory may not be the case until Yokai throws a car at their vehicle. Fortunately, the friends are able to escape with their lives after falling into the bay and unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead. The team then seek refuge at Fred's mansion home, where they are able to recover from the incident. While they rest, Hiro begins to ponder Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade), allowing him access to tracking the villain. With this, Hiro suggests that the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of kids. Even so, Hiro assures them tha they can be far more and, with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating chemical weapons in the form of chem-balls. With these, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks, making her a powerful member of the team. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Once they arrive, they learn that the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei for building and testing his teleportation portal. Unfortunately, during the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe that Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai appears and attacks them. Honey assists Go Go in battling the villain, but she's soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan explains that he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Furious, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that enables his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a ruthless killing machine with one directive: to destroy Callaghan. Wasabi, Go Go and Fred attempt to fend off Baymax, knowing that murder is not the answer, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip and, before he's able to destroy Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal peaceful self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape. Hiro scolds Honey on her actions, furious that Callaghan had managed to avoid death, but Wasabi and Go Go defend her, telling him that they never agreed to kill Yokai. This only fuels Hiro's anger even further and, as a result, Honey and the others are left stranded on the island as Hiro storms off in frustration with Baymax, though they are eventually rescued by Fred's butler Heathcliff some time afterwards. Once they return to San Fransokyo, they comfort Hiro, knowing that his actions were merely out of grief. After the boy apologizes for his behavior towards them and the team forgives him, Honey reveals to have found another recording from the facility that reveals that the test pilot, Abigail, was the daughter of Callaghan, revealing that his schemes are driven out of revenge. Honey and the others rush to Krei Tech to save the founder, only to be attacked by a vengeful Callaghan. During the battle, Honey encloses herself in a chemical bubble for protection, but Callaghan strikes his Microbots through the surface in an attempt to impale her. Fortunately, Honey manages to use her chemicals to grab hold of one of the Microbot tentacles, which pulls her out of the bubble upon retraction, thus saving her. After reuniting with her teammates, Hiro instructs a new plan--to take out the Microbots and send them within the sucking portal. To keep him from noticing their plans, Honey and Fred set off a distraction, combining their abilities to create an array of clouds, thus blocking Callaghan from witnessing the damage that they're causing to the Microbots from below. Using her purse, Honey manages to wipe out an immense effusion of Microbots, putting the final touches on rendering the masked villain powerless. After Callagan is defeated and the portal is taken down, the machine begins to glitch, on the verge of exploding. Before the team can retreat, however, Baymax senses life within the portal, leading the team to believe it to be Abigail. Baymax and Hiro journey inside to save her and Baymax sacrifices his life in the process. Even so, Hiro and Abigail return safely and with Callaghan foiled, the city is saved. Honey and her friends return to their normal lives, officially welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech. As he settles in Tadashi's former lab, he discovers Baymax's original healthcare programming chip, thus allowing him to recreate the bot. With Baymax revived, Honey rejoins her friends in the resurgence of Big Hero 6, who sets out to protect San Fransokyo from any and all dangers in honor of Tadashi. Quotes *"Oh, my gosh! You must be Hiro! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" *"You're gonna love this! A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and...TADAAA! It's pretty great, huh?" *"I know, right?! Chemical-metal embrittlement!" *"Coming through." *(In Spanish)'' "Foto, foto!" *"Relax, Hiro. Your tech is amazing! Tell him, Go Go!" *"Everybody say 'Hiro'!" *"Let's not jump to conclusions; we don't KNOW he's trying to kill us! (Fred: Car!) HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" *"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" *"I told you we'd make it!" *"Well, heh, at least we know our gear works." *"He was such a good man... What happened?" *"Let's do this, Freddie!" *"No, don't push us away Hiro. We're here for you." *"They loved you, that was amazing!" *''(Blows up a tower of microbots with her whole purse of chem-balls)'' "WHOO! NOW THAT'S ''A CHEMICAL REACTION!" *"Hiro, we want to help, but we are just...us." *"Freddy...this is your house?" *(Before battling Yokai for the first time)'' "I'm right behind you!" *"Hiro, we found something you should see." *''(Hugging Baymax while warming up Hiro)'' "So nice." *"It's really not." *"I love it." Gallery Trivia *Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game, Disney INFINITY 2.0. *In the original comic series, Honey Lemon's real name is Aiko Miyazaki. In the film, her real name is unknown and Honey Lemon is just a nickname given to her by Fred. *She runs her own online boutique store.http://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101608867314/honey-lemon *Honey Lemon is 5'10" (177 cm) in height, but is 6'2" (187 cm) when wearing her platform heels.http://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101608867314/honey-lemon *She is fluent in both English and Japanese.http://disneysbighero6-bh6.tumblr.com/post/101608867314/honey-lemon **She is also fluent in Spanish. Due to her accent, it is implied that Spanish is a language she spoke growing up. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had called for Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry involving boys. The video also depicted Honey as pyromaniac (or in general, a secret love for blowing things up), who was very concerned about her clothes and stood out due to her fashion. *Early concept art showed Honey Lemon as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (or Sweet Bean Coffee in some early drafts of the film). *In the Japanese manga Baymax, Honey takes over Fred's position from a deleted scene involving Tadashi's presentation of Baymax. *One of Honey's early concept designs, namely the "lolita" one, made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. *Her voice actress, Genesis Rodriguez, has stated Honey Lemon is Latina, which would explain her fluency in Spanish. *In the original comic series, Honey Lemon and Hiro are love interests. In the film, she is just one of Hiro's friends (although she gives Hiro cheek kisses, in a possible homage to their romantic relationship in the comics). In this case, Honey Lemon can be considered as one of a few Disney heroines without a love interest along with Merida, Elsa and Go Go. *Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Genesis Rodriguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Latin Spanish dubs of the movie. External Links *Honey Lemon on Marvel Movies Wiki *Honey Lemon on the Big Hero 6 Wiki *Honey Lemon on the Marvel Database References de:Honey Lemon es:Honey Lemon Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Hispanic characters